TRACION
by Liss83
Summary: Nunca se sabe de donde puede venir


RfTodo era un caos.

Los mortífagos habían llegado de la nada a la madriguera y habían tenido que huir en diferentes direcciones ya que habían hechizos anti aparición. Ellos habían corrido hacia el este. A las montañas. La noticia de la caída del ministerio era un hecho. Tenían que ponerse a salvo y reagruparse. Su mente hacia mil planes cuando instintivamente saco su varita y se giro. Había sentido la presencia de un enemigo, sin embargo detrás suyo solo estaba… un hechizo lo sorprendió desde adelante y perdió el sentido.

* * *

El olor a sangre fresca lo despertó. Su cabeza le daba vuelta por lo que se desoriento totalmente cuando intentó ponerse de pie. Unos brazos fuerte lo sostuvieron. Cuando enfoco la vista vio los ojos que mas amaba sobre la cara desencajada. Su corazón dio un vuelco al entender lo que había sucedido. No solo los habían traicionado. ¡Eran prisioneros! No supo rehuir a su impulso y abrazo al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Estas bien? – susurro acariciándole el rostro, sin ser consiente de sus actos – No dejare nunca que te lastimen – sabia que no era momento para eso, pero no se iba a detener en esos momentos y con su boca atrapo los contrarios en un beso totalmente desesperado. Rodeo la fina cintura con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo  
\- Suelta a mi hermano en este momento – exigió la voz de George en un tono peligroso  
\- Yo… – dijo Moody  
\- No por favor, no te disculpes – suplico Fred aferrándose a él – creí que nunca iba a estar así contigo  
\- ¿De que hablas Fred? – rugió George  
\- Te amo – dijo su gemelo cerrando los ojos para acurrucarse en su pecho – y nada me separara de ti  
\- ¿Estas seguro hermanito? – susurro George  
\- Yo entiendo que para ti sea una sorpresa – dijo George – pero estaba buscando el mejor momento para contártelo  
\- ¿Desde cuando…? – exigió saber su gemelo  
\- Moody siempre me pareció un hombre interesante – confeso Fred con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas que provoco muchos sentimientos a su alrededor: iría, ternura, celos, amor  
\- ¡Que dulce escena! – dijo una voz desde la entrada  
\- Lupin – dijo Moody sorprendido – debemos salir de aquí y recuperar nuestras varitas. Contactar a la orden…  
\- ¿Satisfecho? – pregunto al aire el recién llegado  
\- Totalmente – dijo Fred mirando detenidamente a su hermano  
\- Entonces los dejaremos solos – dijo Remus haciendo una floritura como si se tratase de una varita y el cuerpo de Moody azoto en él suelo como si se tratara de una tabla – diviértanse – termino saliendo del lugar con el cuerpo inconsciente del auror levitando tras él  
\- ¡Alastor! – grito George intentando seguirlos pero la puerta se cerro antes que él la traspasara – ¡Alastor! ¡Remus, no! ¡Alastor! – repetía el pelirrojo golpeando la puerta  
\- ¡Deja de llamarlo! – grito Fred furioso  
\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste? – dijo George alzando también la voz – tenemos que… – pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que un golpe lo derribo  
\- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca mas – exigió su gemelo fuera de si – ¡Tú eres mío! ¡De nadie mas! – volvió a gritar mientras lo pateaba. Lo golpeo hasta cansarse y luego se sentó a su lado para serenarse mientras George lloraba en silencio. No entendía como era que Fred tenia casi el triple de fuerza que él. Había intentado defenderse pero simplemente había sido imposible. Se hizo un ovillo intentando controlar su respiración. Sintió como lo tomaban en brazo y lo cargaban para acostarlo suavemente en la cama

\- Relájate o te va doler mas de lo que debería – dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro – Eres tan hermoso  
\- ¡No lo hagas – suplico Fred lloraba en silencio – somos hermanos!  
\- Por eso mismo – dijo George forcejeando para arrancarle la ropa sin contemplaciones, le gustaba el sexo salvaje – será mucho mejor. Yo se que para todos nos vemos iguales, pero para mi siempre será lo mas hermoso que exista en el mundo y hoy te lo voy a demostrar

Fred gritaba intentando zafarse mientras daba patadas en todas las direcciones. Tenia que zafarse

\- ¡Eso! – grito George en medio de la pelea – ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! Eso solo me excita mas -acariciándole los muslos y el trasero – a partir de hoy dejaras de ser mi hermanito para ser ¡mi mujer! – susurro penetrándolo sin previa preparación arrancándole un grito desgarrador – y te sugiero disfrutarlo  
\- ¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo! – gritaba llorando intentando huir pero solamente consiguiendo enterrarse mas hondo – ¡duele!  
\- ¡Se… tu… se…cre…to…! – decía con cada embestida – so…lo… yo… puedo… ser… el padre… de… tus hijos!

No podía ser. Fred había ocultado ese secreto de todo y de todos. ¿Como sabia? Se había guardado tanto tiempo con la ilusión de que Moody fuese el primero, el único… y ahora. Sus gritos desesperados no le permitieron escuchar otros tan desgarradores como los suyos propios.

La manada de Greyback había adquirido una manera muy sádica de evitar que aquellos con el "privilegio de divertir" a todos, cortándoles cualquier posibilidad de que puedan escapar. No los mordía, si ellos mismos no lo deseaban ya que no quería gente que luego se convirtiera en un problema. Así que simplemente los marcaba en la espalda con su firma mágica. Esa había sido una de las ideas dé Remus pará el control de esclavos. Cada vez que alguien intentaba escapar la marca les volvía a quemar llevándolo de vuelta al refugio donde un severo correctivo lo aguardaba.  
Moody lloraba abiertamente tirado en el suelo boca abajo. No lograba entender como uno de sus amigos mas cercanos, como Lupin, con quien había luchado lado a lado y ahora los traicionaba dándole la espalda pará unirse a seres que estaban de parte de un monstruo que quería a todos muertos.

Lo tiraron en un rincón donde paso horas enteras, no se quería mover de miedo a que lo vuelvan a lastimar. Necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas para escapar de ese infierno. No supo cuando el sueño lo venció, solo sintió que le pateaban las costillas y algo cayo por encima de su cabeza. Era un pedazo de carne cruda.

Sus días en ese lugar se volvieron eternas. En las noches lo llevaban al salón donde todos se reunían y veía dé lejos como Fred pasaba horas enteras sentado completamente denudo en las piernas de George mientras este lo masturbaba a vista de todos tantas veces que el chico se dormía entre los brazos de su gemelo, y nadie decía nada, era como si tomase una taza de café en medio de una reunión social. Veía como lentamente los ojos de su amado niño perdían vida día con día, y él no podía evitarlo.

Fenrir había determinado que él serviría para liberar tensiones, en todos los sentidos, razón por la que sé manejaba un horario donde detallaba de a que hora cada integrante de bajo rango en la manada podía "pasar un buen rato con él". Incluso en mas de una oportunidad el Alfa y su compañero lo habían mandado llevar a su privado para ocuparlo y al mismo tiempo. Ya no podía mas.  
Lo peor de todo llego esa mañana, cuando Quental, el segundo al mando llego con tres nuevas adquisiciones que fueron arrojados al piso frente a todos, quiso gritar pero no encontraba su voz de tanto terror que sintió. Neville, Luna y la pequeña Giny.

\- ¡Profesor! – dijo Giny sorprendida – ¡Ojo Loco!  
\- Perfecto – dijo Fenrir sonriendo – esto nos ayudará esta noche. La manada tiene hambre, ya mañana conseguiremos mas  
\- ¿Hambre? – dijo Neville nervioso  
\- Disculpe Alfa las chicas efectivamente nos podrían alimentar, pero el chico… – dijo Quental dándole una mirada especulativa – podría ayudarle al auror con la manada. No se da abasto solo  
\- No es mala idea – dijo Fenrir - ¡disfrútenlo!

El mismo Quental fue quien arrastro al chico hasta un rincón donde le arrancó la ropa, le agarro de la entrepierna haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras lloraba. Lo giro y sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones se enterró hasta la base misma. En medió de su agonía, Neville escuchaba los gritos y llantos desesperados de sus amigas a medida que el olor a sangre inundaba el lugar. Esa noche, Neville fue compartido por al menos veinte hombre que no solo lo violaron hasta el cansancio sino que lo usaron como saco de boxeó. Lo que mas dolió fue la traición al darse cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa por parte del hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos y su ex maestro.

Desde ese día fueron testigos de la llegada de muchos amigos. Algunos servían de alimento para la manada, otros con menos suerte como él eran de uso comunitario.

Un noche ya entrada la madrugada en la que debía atender las necesidades básicas del alfa y su compañero, llamaron a la puerta, por lo que Fenrir furioso por la interrupción salió a ver quien era, regreso media hora después con la noticia de que la orden del Fénix había atacado la mansión Malfoy y en el ataque el Lord había sido derrotado y Lucius había dado la ubicación de muchos seguidores del señor Tenebroso. Debían huir cuanto antes.  
Se decidió que cada quien huiría por su cuenta para evitar levantar sospechas y se reunirían en otro refugio que tenían al sur de Gales. Antes de que Remus lo tomara de los cabellos para aparecerse alcanzo a ver como George cargaba a Fred en brazos ya que debido a sus siete meses de embarazo no se podía mover libremente. Nunca mas supo de ellos. Nunca mas pudo ver a su hermoso niño. En el nuevo refugio su vida no sufrió alteraciones, siguió durante años siendo la diversión de la manada hasta que un una noche de luna llena por fin llego su final durante una época de escases de comida.  
Ya nada tenia sentido, había perdido a Fred para siempre aunque lo único bueno que le quedase fuera aquel único beso antes de que su mundo cambiara aunque él no hubiese podido cumplir su palabra.


End file.
